Moment
by hedictator
Summary: Mereka bisa saling mengerti, walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara. Narusasu.


**Moment © umichaelis**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, boy's love, miss-typing, bahasa aneh, garing, roman picisan, romansa gagal, romansa aneh, lebay dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**narusasu**

**.**

**don't like, don't read**

**.**

Naruto mengetik password apartemennya lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke—pasangan yang tinggal seatap dengannya, tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke sudah pulang karena ia menyadari sepatu Sasuke sudah terusun rapi di rak. Dia masuk dan memeriksa apakah Sasuke benar sudah pulang atau belum.

Dan yang ia dapati setelahnya adalah keadaan ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan serakan kertas dan buku dimana-mana. Ia melirik ke arah meja makan dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang bertumpu tangan di meja makan, berhadapan dengan laptopnya yang menyala.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh pundaknya. Ada penolakan saat ia menyentuh pundak itu. Sasuke bergerak sebentar dan kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

Naruto terdiam. Di saat seperti ini Naruto tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah di kejar deadline dan ia kehabisan ide untuk bahan novelnya. Pasangan Naruto sekaligus teman hidupnya ini adalah seorang novelis. Semua orang pasti tidak akan menyangka Sasuke dengan tampangnya yang dingin dan perawakannya yang arogan, ia ternyata seorang novelis, doyan membuat cerita romansa yang tidak murahan dan laku di kalangan remaja dan orang dewasa.

Naruto sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti juga, kenapa Sasuke bisa menulis cerita-cerita manis itu. Pernah sekali Naruto berinisiatif membaca salah satu novel yang Sasuke buat dan setelahnya ia lempar jauh-jauh novel itu. Badannya seketika merinding membayangkan seorang Sasuke yang seperti _itu_, menulis cerita yang seperti _ini_.

Naruto pun melepas jas kantornya dan menyampirkan di kursi disebelah Sasuke. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto berusaha memaklumi dengan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Naruto pun berjalan dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan pelan dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Setelahnya suara dari ponsel Sasuke melenyapkan kesunyian itu.

"Aku sedang mengerjakannya! Kau bisa tidak sih jangan menghubungiku? Kau sudah menghubungiku 23 kali hari ini!" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba dan jawaban dari perempuan yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Haruno Sakura—editor Sasuke, membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke makin bertambah.

Dan seketika Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan keras di meja. Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya ide hingga menyebabkan dirinya frustasi dengan itu. Naruto mengerti itu semua, karena itu sedari tadi dia hanya diam.

Naruto pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Sasuke. Ia belai rambut hitam itu, menunduk dan mecium kening Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dan mata lelahnya, menatap Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang seperti itu. Tanpa berkata mereka tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing. Karena mereka seperti itu jadinya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengatasi Sasuke yang seperti _itu_ dengan ketenangannya dan Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang bisa dikatakan setia pada Naruto. Naruto tidak butuh sasuke bersikap manis dan melakukan hal-hal romantis padanya. Yang Naruto butuhkan dari Sasuke hanya perasaannya untuk setia disisinya dan terus mencintainya. Hanya itu.

Naruto memutuskan masuk ke kamar. Mandi untuk membesihkan diri dan memakai piyamanya yang nyaman. Setelahnya ia kembali keluar dan menuju dapur, mengambil dua kaleng bir di kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Ia hidupkan tv dan melihat siaran apa yang menarik.

Sasuke yang masih berkutat di laptopnya melihat Naruto sedang bersantai sambil melihat pertandingan bola. Walau ia sibuk menulis lanjutan skrip novelnya, sesekali ia suka memperhatikan Naruto tanpa alasan yang berarti. Untung saja ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang tv itu hanya dibatasi oleh sekat rendah sepinggang dengan ruang makan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Naruto?"

"Belum mengantuk. Lanjutkan saja mengetiknya. Kalau kau merasa terganggu aku akan mengecilkan volume tvnya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan tulisannya.

Lima jam berlalu dan akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan skrip novelnya. Ia mendesah dan merenggangkan badannya kebelakang dengan leganya.

Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa kertas dan buku yang berserakan akibat refrensi untuk novelnya. Saat sasuke ingin membereskan serakan kertas di ruang tamu, mendapati kertas-kertas itu sudah rapi. Dan siapa lagi yang membereskannya kalau bukan Naruto.

Ia tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang hidup di hadapannya. Ia masuk ke kamar, mengambil bantal juga selimut.

Ia menyelimuti Naruto pelan-pelan agar tidak membagunkannya dan mematikan tv.

Setelahnya ia mengelus wajah lelah itu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Sasuke pun masuk ke kamar dan tidur.

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka. Ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Ia bangun dan terduduk sejenak. Ia sengaja berpura-pura tidur. Kalau ia masih terjaga, Sasuke pasti tidak akan mau tidur karena ingin mendengar cerita Naruto seharian di kantor. Naruto paham akan sifat Sasuke yang ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk mereka bisa saling mengobrol, karena hari-hari biasa mereka akan disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi Naruto juga tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke yang sudah lelah untuk teru tetap terjaga.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lagi dan menenggaknya hingga habis.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Ia mendekat dan memperbaiki letak selimut dan mencium kening sasuke dengan waktu yang lama. Setelahnya ia kembali ke luar, tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang lelah dengan gaya tidurnya yang nanti malah mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke.

Ini usdah menjadi rutinitas Naruto. Jika Sasuke sudah dalam _mode_ seperti tadi, ia berinisiatif untuk tidur di luar. Sasuke sempat memarahinya untuk kelakuan konyolnya itu. Punya tempat tidur nyaman, kenapa malah mau tidur di luar.

Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa bungkam mendengar alasan Naruto karena memikirkan dirinya. Walau ia tahu hari-hari biasa mereka tidur bersama, walau gaya tidurnya yang hiperaktif, Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan.

Dan saat pintu sudah di tutupperlahan oleh Naruto, Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan menyentuh keningnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Paginya Naruto bangun lebih awal. Karena ini hari libur dan kebetulan juga Sasuke masih lelah dengan kegiatan bergadangnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan. Roti bakar dengan telur juga sosis serta segelas susu hangat untuk sasuke dan jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia bersenandung dengan riang di _pantry_. Tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang sudah keluar kamar dan berjalan pelan menujunya.

Tangan alabaster itu melingkar di pinggang kokoh Naruto. Naruto tersentak tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke sepertinya sedang terlihat menenangkan dirinya dengan memeluk Naruto erat, menempelkan hidungnya di punggung Naruto yang lebar dan menghirup aroma Naruto yang membuatnya tenang.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu." Bisik Naruto dan akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Ia tumpukan lengannya di bahu Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk medaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir Novelis tampan itu.

"Good morning, Honey." Senyum Naruto benar-benar suplemen bagi Sasuke. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti sudah lama sekali tidak bermesraan seperti ini dengan Naruto karena segala pekerjaan mereka. Karena hari ini hari libur, ia benar-benar ingin membuatnya menjadi waktu yang bekualitas untuknya dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam." Bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto, mengeratkan tangannya di punggung lebar itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam, Sasuke sayang." Kekehnya.

"Aku tahu semalam kau masih sempat bangun untuk memberikanku ciuman selamat malam." Sindir Sasuke.

"Dan aku juga masih ingat semalam ada orang yang mencium bibirku dengan lembutnya atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi haha." Naruto tak kalah menyindirnya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu." Naruto berujar, memaksa Sasuke mendongak melihatnya dan mengusap rambut kelam itu kebelakang, memperlihatnya jidat mulus itu dan mendaratkan ciuman sayang disana.

"Aku yang harusnya lebih bersyukur memilikimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau dihidupku." Kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk memenuhi batin mereka sebelum memulai hari esok yang akan kembali sibuk.

Tapi, yah tidak semuanya berjalan lancar. Suara sakura dari luar menghancurkan kesenangan mereka yang langka. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa saat ia melihat Sasuke dengan langkah lebar membuka pintu dan memberikan amplop cokelat besar berisi skrip tulisannya kepada Sakura dan kembali menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Aah, benar-benar hari yang indah.

.

fin

.

**a/n:** Saya sedang bete dengan tugas besar database saya dan akhirnya malah bikin fic ini. Seriusan yaah, entah kenapa ide-ide cerita itu terus bermunculan saat lagi ngerjain tugas besar dan itu semua membuat saya tak tenang dan akhirnya menuliskannya. Ini fanfik kilat banget, ngerjainnya di tempat nongkrong dan di sela-sela cari data buat tugas. Udahlah ide ceritanya alay dan nggak ada nyambungnya sama judul. Greget banget daah. Jadi kalau ada typo, saya mohon maaf sekali. Fanfik saya yang sebelumnya juga ada typoya. Soalnya saya tidak edit-edit lagi. Mata saya terlalu lelah karena setiap hari selalu melihat laptop :

Maaf jadi curcol. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di apresiasi :)


End file.
